This is a longitudinal study of dento-facial growth and development. The sample consists of 411 children observed every six months until 14 years of age and yearly thereafter. Norms have been established for size and growth rate of the mandible and maxillae. Additional standards have been prepared for cranial measurements, tooth size, arch length and width, eruption ages of permanent teeth, facial soft tissue measurements, and physical growth. These norms have been established for boys and girls between the ages 3 to 16 years and the sample is being expanded to include children from birth to 3 years. Additional studies have been done examining interrelationships of the different variables of facial growth, dentition, physical growth, physique and skeletal maturation. As more of the sample reaches maturity, further studies of interrelations are planned. Prediction of facial growth and occlusal development is being investigated.